Dinner
by OmgAdot
Summary: Alec had invited Magnus over for dinner, but it turned out worse than he'd imagined. How can Alec make it up to his boyfriend?


**Disclaimer : I don't own MM.**

**I had to re-write this chapter. I uploaded it so long ago soaked in mistakes. So yes, do enjoy :)**

WHAT IS THIS? Alec had invited him over to the institute to have _dinner_. Not to mention with the lightwoods and all. This was completely different to what he had in mind. Only if he had known… Magnus let his mind trail to the comfort of his room, where he would be on top of the cute shadowhunter...

Jace, Izzy, Alec and Magnus were sitting around the table in the kitchen, exchanging awkward glances with each other. Jace was playing around with his food, obviously not in the mood for eating. Alec sat there fidgeting; his dinner plan had turned out a disaster. Izzy was staring at the ceiling at a fly buzzing around the light globe.

In an attempt to start a conversation, Alec said "So, uh… how's the food?"

He heard Jace mutter "hm"

Izzy shrugged and said it was ok.

When he looked over at the warlock, an expression of hurt and shock on his face said it all.

"The food's crap and to be honest, I think everyone has better places to be and better things to do than to sit here for the rest of the evening staring at each other." With that he stood up, grabbed his coat and headed for the door. He had dressed up especially for the occasion, tight jeans and a unique leather jacket, not to mention expensive. He had thought that Alec was kind enough to invite him over to a carefully prepared, romantic dinner with his most loved boyfriend, but instead he found himself stuck in a kitchen with takeout. His hair took almost two hours to do. If this was all, he figured that he should just leave.

At first Alec was stunned, then realized what was happening. Without another word he ran after Magnus, grabbing the keys he'd left on the table. Jace didn't need to be told twice, he took the opportunity to slip out. Izzy wasn't in the mood either, she stood up and left for her room.

Magnus was nearly at the door, he had half expected Alec to come after him, but he guessed that wasn't going to happen. He wasn't angry at Alec, he was annoyed. He had a free night, and wanted to spend it with his boyfriend. Alone… _Maybe another time_. He opened the door and stepped out of the institute.

Alec was sprinting to the door of the institute. _I'm so stupid_. _Why didn't I just offer to go over to his flat? Instead I had to invite him over and ruin his evening. What was I thinking?_ Alec was starting to worry. How could Magnus walk so fast? He hadn't seen him yet. _What if he'd already left?_

Alec got to the door, puffing. He pulled it open and stepped outside. He looked around. Magnus should still be in sight. He looked for a few more times, not wanting to miss him, but he was no where to be seen. _Damn. _He turned around and just stood there, thinking about Magnus. _Is he angry at me?_ Guilt welled up from inside of him. He was just about to head back when he heard a familiar voice outside.

"Looking for me?"

Magnus.

"But I thought you left… I couldn't see you." Alec turned around and faced Magnus.

"Why did you come out? Surely not to get some fresh air?" Magnus asked.

If Magnus was angry, he couldn't tell. "No, I came looking for you, to give you these…"

Alec fumbled with his pocket and took out the set of keys. "You forgot these."

"You came all this way to find me, just to give me my keys?" Magnus sounded stupefied. "I don't even use them."

"Uh, should I… or do you want to… I mean… um…" Alec was blushing. He didn't even know why he was blushing. It tends to happen a lot when he's around Magnus.

"I'll take them then." Magnus said, scooping the keys from Alec's hands. He longed to touch the shadowhunter, but he refrained from holding his hand. "Then I should be going then, if you don't have anything else."

Magnus didn't even wait for Alec to reply and started walking away.

"I'm sorry for tonight." Alec said quickly. "Magnus I'm sorry."

Magnus Paused in mid-step and whirled around.

"I wanted it to be a… nice dinner… but it didn't quite turn out the way I imagined it would be." Alec continued.

"I spent a long time preparing for this you know." Magnus said.

"I'm sorry. You can go." Alec said. "If you want." He added quickly.

"Tell me why I shouldn't just turn around and disappear." Magnus said, still looking at Alec. He is so cute when he blushes. Magnus liked it a lot.

"Because I want you to stay." Alec blurted.

Magnus took a few steps towards Alec, brushing the hair that had fallen on the boy's face. "Tell me shadowhunter, do you have any plans tonight?" he said in a much more playful voice now.

Alec seemed to relax. Magnus was back to his normal self. "Well, I've already upset my boyfriend and ruined his plans for the night. I'm not sure I want to waste any more of it."

"I think you should make it up to him." Magnus smirked. "Don't you think?"

Now he was standing close to Alec. He could feel the hot breath on his neck.

"I'm not sure how I can do that..." Alec put his arms around Magnus' waist.

"I'm not sure I completely trust what you're saying…" Magnus leaned towards Alec.

Their lips met and Alec shifted his hands up Magnus' back, behind his neck. Magnus put his hands on either sides of Alec's face, longing for this moment. He could feel Alec kissing him back, the warmth of his mouth and breath. They pulled away unwillingly, taking a second break before going back. Magnus guided Alec back towards the institute. Alec was tugging at Magnus' hair, inviting his tongue into his mouth. Magnus took it, moving his hands underneath Alec's t-shirt. This was what he wanted, waited, craved for.

They were so captivated in each others grip that they didn't see the door coming – BANG. Alec smashed into the door. "Ow." He muttered. His head stinging.

"Sorry." Magnus breathed. With a wave of his hand the door clicked open. Alec guided him through the halls of the institute, to his room. His parents were out, and Jace and Izzy should be in their rooms, sleeping or doing what ever they were doing. Blood was pumping through his body he's never felt so alive, slowly, as he approached the door to his room, he opened it and led Magnus in. He turned to close the door and when he turned back, he saw something like shocked and disappointment across Magnus' face. Alec followed his gaze and found him staring in horror at the bed.

"Is something wrong?" Alec asked.

"If I'm going to stay the night, we'll be needing a bigger bed."


End file.
